Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an electromechanical transducer, a sensor, an actuator, and methods of producing the electromechanical transducer, the sensor, and the actuator, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
An electromechanical transducer is known that includes a substrate and a plurality of electromechanical transducer elements disposed on the substrate. Each of the electromechanical transducer elements includes an electromechanical transducer film that is a ferroelectric film used as, for example, piezoelectric actuator.
As one of a method of forming such an electromechanical transducer film, for example, a chemical solution deposition (CSD) method (also referred to as a sol-gel method) is known. For the CSD method, for example, a process of forming a coating film of a precursor solution of an electromechanical transducer film on a lower electrode and crystallizing the coating film by heating is repeated a predetermined number of times to form the electromechanical transducer film.